


Cutest Couple Ever

by marvelwlw



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 18:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You and Elizabeth have been dating for two years and you two go on a date after not being able to for awhile.





	Cutest Couple Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com

When your girlfriend got back from filming you had decided to take her out on a nice date. It had been awhile since you two have been on a date. You and Elizabeth have been dating for two years now. The cast members for the Avengers and everyone around the world loved you two together, you and Elizabeth were relationship goals.

“(Y/N) where are we going?” Elizabeth asked while you were driving to the date location.

You smiled as you used one hand to hold her hand, you linked your fingers with hers. “It’s a surprise love.” You brought her hand up to your lips, kissing her knuckles.

“I don’t get a hint at all?” She pouts.

You couldn’t take it when she pouts and she knows this. You tried your best not to give in but you couldn’t. “Okay, okay I give in!” You chuckled when you saw the smile on Elizabeth’s face. “Our date was what we did on our first date.”

It didn’t take long for her to realize where you were going, her smile widened. On your first date you had taken Elizabeth on a picnic. Since you two have been dating you try to do this whenever you can but with work and other things you two haven’t been able to do this in awhile.

**xxxxx**

After you two had eaten you laid back on the picnic blanket, Elizabeth laid down next to you. You wrapped your arm around her, pulling her close. She snuggled into your side and smiled.

While you both were looking up at the sky, you slowly looked over at her. Even after dating for two years you still couldn’t believe it, she was absolutely amazing in every way and you fell in love with her more and more each day.

“What? Is something on my face?” Elizabeth asked when she looked over at you and noticed you were looking at her.

“No.” You smiled and shook your head. “I was just thinking about how amazing you are and how lucky I am to call you my girlfriend and how much I love you.”

“Aw baby, I love you too.” She leaned over to give you a kiss. You smiled into the kiss which caused her to do the same.

**xxxxx**

A few nights later you and Elizabeth were at home spending the night inside. You had made dinner and now you two were in the living room cuddling and watching movies. 

You had checked your phone real quick since you heard it go off, then you set it down on the coffee table. You gave Elizabeth a kiss before asking if she wanted anything to drink.

While you went to get the drinks Elizabeth looked at your phone, she smirked. Quickly she grabbed it and took a video with a filter. Once she was done she put your phone back on the coffee table.

When you got back you saw her trying so hard not to smile, you immediately knew she had done something. “Babe what did you do?”

“I didn’t do anything I promise.” She tried to lie but she started laughing.

You hummed but at the same time you couldn’t help but smile. Having a feeling about what she did you grabbed your phone and went to your photos and saw the video she had taken. You shook your head and laughed, this wasn’t the first time she has done something like this and honestly you weren’t surprised she had done it again.

Opening the Instagram app you started making a new post. You tapped on the video Elizabeth had taken minutes ago. 

You started typing, _“Spending the night with my girlfriend, I put my phone down for a minute and I come back to find this. I love her so much!”_ You smiled and posted it.

You laid back down on the couch, phone still in hand. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around you, she placed a kiss on your neck as she watched you check your Instagram.

You tapped on the photo you had posted of you two a few days ago while you were on your date. Elizabeth had her arms wrapped around you from behind while you were on her lap, she had her chin resting on your shoulder with a huge smile on her face and you had a huge smile on your face as well.

Scrolling through some of the comments you saw some of the Avengers cast members leave a comment that said, _“Cutest couple ever!”_ You both couldn’t help but smile.


End file.
